


American Alien

by lostinlunar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Fluff, I wrote something that isn’t angst, Season/Series 04, What’s cannon?, White House, who even am i?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/pseuds/lostinlunar
Summary: How episodes 1&2 of Season 4 should have happened.Otherwise known as the one where I refuse to believe Kara would go to the White House and not see Cat.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	American Alien

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sat in my drafts for over a year and I finally got around to it. 
> 
> Written because I was outraged by the idea that Kara would go to the White House 4 times in two episodes and not see Cat once, especially after confirming that they still talk. 
> 
> Some of this is based around texting - texts in bold are from Kara, texts in italics are from Cat. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

**She’s me.**

_I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, darling._

**Don’t play coy, Cat. You sent me... me. She’s exactly like I was.**

_You may have a point. Overeager, stuttering, suspiciously good lattes. How is she?_

**More nervous than I ever was.**

_Now that I find hard to believe. You jumped a foot in the air every time I called your name for the first two weeks, Kiera._

**I can’t believe you sent her to get me coffee. The poor girl was so stressed out about the latte, I thought she was going to pass out as she handed it to me.**

_Did she get it right?_

**Not the point.**

**But yes, it was delicious. Thank you.**

_You’re welcome. Teach her well._

**I will. I learned from the best, after all.**

**And I don’t mean Snapper. Although he is the best at being incredibly grumpy.**

_One day, I’ll tell him you said that._

**Maybe he’ll smile.**

**I have to go, my sources won’t interview themselves. Take care, Cat.**

_You too, darling._

* * *

Kara sped through the White House, moving faster than the humans around her could see. She arrived at her destination and pulled up short, hesitating. The dark wooden door led to the one office in the building she’d been aware of since she arrived, a familiar heartbeat thumping behind it. 

She took a deep breath. Then another. Then the hero raised her hand and knocked before she could change her mind. 

“Enter.” The voice was crystal clear, sharp as ever. It soothed some of Kara’s anxiety. Trying to look as un-Kara-like as possible, she squared her shoulders and stepped inside. 

Cat Grant was a vision. The sleeveless pencil dress was one of Cat’s favourites, one of the very few pieces she wore regularly and Kara recognised it instantly. The distinctive strips of leather that were detailing the seams still made Kara’s fingers twitch with the urge to trace along their lines. Cat’s hair was longer, past her shoulders now, and the curls were looser. The lines at the corners of her eyes were slightly more obvious, a fact Kara was sure Cat would deny if given half the chance. 

The woman in question was yet to look up from the documents on her desk, and Kara took a moment to drink in her presence for the first time in almost a year. Washington DC suited Cat Grant, that much was clear. 

“Miss Grant.” She greeted, hoping she didn’t sound too much like Kiera the Assistant.

The older woman’s head snapped up, a near-dazzling smile growing on her face as she took in her visitor. 

“Supergirl.” Cat returned. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It’s about the president, Miss Grant. I was hoping you could convince her to cancel the summit at Camp David.”

“And why on Earth would I do such a thing?” 

“I believe that the president and her guests are in danger, Miss Grant. There is reason to suspect an anti-alien attack on the summit. These people are dangerous, and the only way to guarantee that the president and her guests will remain safe and unharmed is to cancel.”

“Supergirl-“

“Cat,” Kara swore the older woman’s eyes widened slightly. She took a breath to bolster herself and hoped she wasn’t about to ruin everything. “I know you know, it’s okay. I heard you when I left CatCo, and I’m tired of pretending otherwise. I trust you, and I’m sorry that I didn’t before.”

Cat visibly softened at Kara’s words. She took a deep breath, seeming to almost savour the next word as it left her mouth. 

“_Kara_, you have nothing to be sorry for, darling. I didn’t exactly prove myself trustworthy the first time. Thank you for telling me though. It... means a lot to be someone you trust.” They shared a small smile before the press secretary straightened, a clear indication they were back to business. “Now, the summit. You must know we can’t do that, Kara. To stay away from the summit would be a sign of fear, and showing fear would be as good as telling them they’ve won.”

Kara sighed her defeat. “I know, I’ll make sure I can help the DEO keep watch.” She paused, realisation striking her. “Wait. _We_? You’re going?”

“I am.”

“Cat...” Kara’s tone was pleading this time, desperately wanting to ask the other woman to stay away. 

“You know I can’t. It’s my job. Besides, you’ll be there.” She paused, looking Kara in the eyes. “You’re not the only one with trust here, Supergirl.”

* * *

“The lights are still blown in here. We’re gonna move the president to the safe room - that was just a distraction.” Alex barked into her earpiece. 

“Alex, I need you to get Cat in there too.” The amount of urgency and worry in Kara’s voice when she spoke was vaguely concerning to Alex, but now was not the time for questions. 

“On it.” She replied, already reaching for the other woman as the president was guided past her. “Madam President. Madam Secretary, you too.” 

Cat Grant masked her surprise almost perfectly, and then met Alex’s eyes with a smile that was far too knowing for the brunette’s liking. 

“You think they’re inside the perimeter?” The president asked, drawing the director’s attention. 

“I know they are.” She answered. “Alright, take them back. You guys - go, clear the house!”

The fight with Mercy Graves was short, and Alex got a few good licks in before the woman handed her that damn bomb. She contained the blast with help from her suit as Graves ran from the building, before calling to the secret service agents.

“Okay. Is everyone okay back there?” She waited for an affirmative before giving them the all-clear to leave, offering reassurance to the two women as they passed. 

They were hurried towards the car, the firm press of the hand from the agent at Cat’s back meant to keep her bent and moving. She heard the gasp of the secret service agent behind her as a gunshot rang out across the expansive drive. There was a hand on her shoulder and the next thing Cat registered was her hip colliding with the concrete as she sprawled out, looking up in time to see Olivia’s facade flicker as the bullet hit her abdomen. 

Cat tipped her head back, scanning the sky for that distinctive red cape. She found Kara frozen, hanging in the air, worry written clearly on her face. The girl seemed to shake herself slightly as if remembering where she was. 

“Are you alright?” She called down. 

Olivia answered an affirmative, but Cat knew the question was for her. She found Kara’s eyes and nodded once, watching as the young woman tore across the sky a second later. 

Kara was back a few minutes later, with a firm grip on the dark-haired man that had shot at them. She deposited him with two DEO agents and made her way to Cat, who was now leaning against the armoured SUV. The hero stopped just short of reaching the other woman, tipping her head in a way that told Cat she was being scanned with X-ray vision. 

“I’m fine, Supergirl.” Cat rolled her eyes. 

“You’re bleeding.” Kara reached for Cat’s hip, and the older woman winced as her hand brushed against the clothes covering the wound. 

“It’s just a graze.” She tried to wave the younger woman off but only succeeded in drawing Kara’s attention to her face. Cat’s heart began to speed at the depth of emotion she found as their eyes met. 

“You scared me.” 

“Not here, darling. Too many people, your identity.” Cat muttered, low enough for only Kara to hear. “The townhouse.”

Kara hesitated briefly, before nodding and wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist. 

“Hold on, Miss Grant.”

Kara flew them high and steady, with Cat gripping her shoulders the whole way. Trust was one thing, but it certainly didn’t mean she suddenly liked being this high up. 

Soon enough, she was deposited on the solid concrete of the balcony outside her bedroom. Wordlessly, she took Kara’s hand and lead her through the house, pulling her inside the large family bathroom. 

“The bathroom?” Kara puzzled. 

“I’m going to need your help cleaning that graze, Supergirl.” 

“Oh.” A pause. “_Oh_.” Cat glanced over her shoulder in time to see the girl flush a deep red as she realised just where Cat’s injury was and what cleaning it would include. Cat smirked. 

Dropping Kara’s hand, she shed her blazer and top, exposing the white camisole underneath. Her hands dropped to her hips and she undid the fastening on her slacks. She laughed lightly under her breath as Kara somehow turned an even deeper shade of red.

“Are you laughing at me?” Kara huffed. 

Cat’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Not at all, darli-“ She hissed through her teeth, cutting herself off as she peeled the torn fabric from where it had stuck to the wound. 

“Are you okay?” Kara started forward, only to be waived off. 

“I’ll live. First aid kit is in the tall cabinet.” 

Kara hesitated but went to find the kit. Turning back around, she found her ex-boss in nothing but that camisole and a scrap of something lacy that she wasn’t sure could actually be described as underwear. She swallowed thickly. It was a wonder she didn’t immediately shatter the box in her hands. 

“Um... okay- I-“

“Breathe, Kara.” Cat smiled. It was warm and only a little mocking. It calmed Kara slightly. 

She _knew_ Cat was attracted to her, just as Cat knew Kara was attracted to her. They had been dancing around this for far too long, Kara decided. There was an unspoken understanding between them that Cat wouldn’t make the first move, she was far too conscious of the apparent power dynamics between them - at least as far as the world outside was concerned. It wouldn’t be Cat Grant dating Supergirl, two people who held similar amounts of power but in different ways. No - it would be Cat Grant dating Kara Danvers, her old assistant turned reporter, who she still held a significant position of power over. If Kara wanted Cat, it would have to be Kara who started it.

“Can you stand over there? The light is better.” The superhero gestured to a spot on the other side of the room.

Cat arched an eyebrow at Kara and - much to Kara’s surprise - did as she was directed. The older woman made her way across the room, doing her best to mask how exposed she felt. She knew she looked good, but this wasn’t exactly how she imagined the reporter seeing her in her underwear for the first time, loath as she was to admit she imagined that at all. 

“Well?” She challenged. 

That seemed to spur Kara into action, and the older woman watched her follow her footsteps. And then sink to her knees just inches in front of her - cape and all. Cat suddenly found herself regretting this plan because now Cat knew what Kara looked like on her knees in Cat’s house. The sight seared itself into her brain and she did her best not to moan, or something equally cliched. She wasn’t sure she succeeded. 

Kara looked up at her through her lashes, and this time Cat definitely swore under her breath. 

“I’m going to have to... I can’t get to it like this.” Kara gestured at what remained of Cat’s clothes, hoping that the older woman would get what she meant.

“By all means.” 

Kara sucked in what she was sure was the thousandth deep breath since she’d entered the bathroom, and reached for the bottom hem of the camisole. Her hands were surprisingly steady. She folded it up over Cat’s waist and tried not to stare at the skin being revealed. She failed if the chuckle from above her was anything to go by. 

Two could play that game. 

Settling her hand just above Cat’s hip on her uninjured side, Kara stroked the skin of her waist with the pad of her thumb. There was a tiny gasp from somewhere above her head, and Kara tipped her head back a little and offered Cat a smirk to rival her own.

“Ready?”

Cat wasn’t sure she trusted her voice at that moment, so she nodded instead. And then the fingers of Kara’s free hand were tucking into the waistband of her panties and Cat willed her knees not to buckle. To Cat’s relief - or disappointment, at this point she wasn’t sure - the girl pulled the front of the lace down just enough for it to be clear of the wound. Kara set about cleaning the graze, and the hand was gone from Cat’s side. She missed it. 

Once she was satisfied, Kara pressed a dressing over the area. Then, without warning, both of Kara’s hands were on her waist and she pressed the lightest of kisses to the skin at the edge of the bandage. The air promptly left Cat’s lungs. 

“Kara...” 

She smiled up at Cat, her thumbs tracing patterns on Cat’s waist. “Cat...” Kara found herself mocking gently. 

“What are you doing?”

With that, Kara stood. Her hands were still on the older woman’s waist and her face was inches away from Cat’s own. Cat brought her hands up to Kara’s shoulders to steady herself. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Something you probably shouldn’t be.” Cat snarked, although it lacked any real bite.

“I meant what I said out there. You scared me.”

“Oh, Kara. I promise you, I don’t deserve that.”

“I think you do. And even if you don’t, I don’t care.”

Cat shook her head. “We really shouldn’t, Kara.”

“Says who?” Kara challenged, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind the other woman’s ear. Cat’s eyes slipped closed at the contact. 

“Anyone with an ounce of common sense left.”

“Common sense is overrated.” The younger blonde chuckled. She paused, letting her voice become serious and soft all at once, as she stroked the cheek under her hand. “Do you want to?”

“_God_, Kara… you know I do.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

Cat couldn’t find a good answer to that, so she simply leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**James thinks I’m turning into you.**

_Why does he think that?_

**Nia wasn’t sure about her pitch so I talked to her about it, and next thing I know I find myself saying “tick-tock”.**

**Tick tock, Cat.**

_Couldn’t have gone for a more original catchphrase?_

**Oh, be quiet. You should be flattered.**

_There _ ** _are_ ** _ worse people to be, darling._

_As for flattered, I don’t know. At least you dress like a grown-up now._

**It’s a wonder I talk to you at all.**

* * *

Kara landed away from prying eyes and changed into her civilian clothes, grabbing the pass Cat had acquired for her - the one that would let Kara Danvers into the White House and anywhere that Cat might be. She smiled as she remembered Cat’s exasperated eye roll at her confusion - _”Honestly, Kara. Your identity won’t last two minutes if Supergirl shows up at my office and I leave with my suspiciously blonde girlfriend.”_

She hurried through the halls and let herself into Cat’s office. Cat’s head snapped up at the sound of the door, no doubt ready to decimate whoever dared interrupt her the morning after the president was outed as an alien. She had two pairs of glasses stacked on her nose, and a third on top of her head. It was adorable, if you asked Kara, and maybe a little ridiculous. Cat’s magnified eyes widened even more at the sight of the paper cup in Kara’s hand. 

“Tell me that’s my latte.”

Kara chuckled. “Hello to you, too.” She crossed the room, leaning over the desk to drop a quick, chaste kiss on Cat’s lips. The older woman hummed and tried to sneak a hand between them to get ahold of the cup. Kara extended her arm, lifting the drink clear of her girlfriend’s reach. “Patience.”

Cat huffed audibly. Laughing, Kara brought the cup back in front of her, popped off the lid, and gave it a quick blast of her heat vision before securing the lid and holding it out. Cat blinked. 

“How long have you been doing that?”

Kara smiled sheepishly. “Um... always? It’s no worse than a microwave.” 

“Of course you have.” Cat reached for the coffee as she rolled her eyes. “My girlfriend, the flying microwave.”

She leaned back in her chair, sipping at the latte. Cat closed her eyes briefly and Kara watched some of the stress leave her tiny frame. When she opened them again, she directed one of those dazzling smiles at Kara. 

“Hi.” 

Kara matched her smile easily. “Hi. How can I help?” 

“There’s a pile of press releases on that table that need proofreading and editing before they go out.” She gestured to a coffee table by a plush couch that was very ‘White House’ and not very ‘Cat Grant’. It looked much more comfortable than the sleek white things that were once in Cat’s office in National City. Kara loved it. 

“On it.” Kara picked a pen from Cat’s desk, leaving the treasured Mont Blanc for Cat. “Hey, Cat?”

“Hmm?” Cat looked up at her expectantly. Kara grinned and plucked the extra glasses from her nose and hair. “Oh.”

They worked well, falling into familiar patterns. Kara sped through the pile - a perk of not having to hide her super speed - and moved on to the next thing. Within a couple of hours, Kara had rearranged Cat’s schedule, organised her office, restocked the M&M’s, fielded several calls, all while fending people from the office door. 

“Okay, Supergirl should probably put an appearance with the president. I’ll be back with lunch in an hour.” Kara stopped by Cat’s desk and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Cat caught her wrist and tugged slightly, tipping her head back and pouting up at Kara.

“And a latte?” 

* * *

“I won’t let you down, Madam President.”

“Good. Now go see Cat Grant, Supergirl. I think she could probably use a latte.” Olivia smiled knowingly, something mischievous in her eyes, and Kara blushed enough to match her cape.

* * *

She returned as promised - with both lunch and latte - and Kara was sure that if she could have, she would have lost a hand to Cat as she grabbed the cheeseburger that was proffered. 

“When’s the press conference?” Kara nestled herself into the brown leather of the sofa as Cat joined her. 

“In an hour. Now, be quiet so I can eat in time to do my makeup.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara grinned, dodging the pen that came flying towards her head, hot on the trail of an indignant gasp from Cat. 

They ate quickly, and a comfortable silence settled over them. Cat finished her burger and then she was up, across the room in a flurry of movement and papers. Kara stayed where she was, kicking off her shoes and tucking her legs up under her on the couch. 

Cat arched an eyebrow at her over the top of the document she was reading. “Comfortable?”

“Very. I want one for my office.”

“Of course you do.” Cat snorted a laugh, something she reserved for Kara and Carter. 

“By the way, all your stuff is in the bathroom when you're ready. I set your makeup out earlier and I had your new assistant get you the black Karen Millen from the cleaners. The one with the leather strip on your waist.” 

”Brazen _and_ presumptuous,” Cat smirked. “My, my. I’d have kissed you years ago if I knew it’d make you this brave, darling. Shoes?” 

“You keep a pair of black Manolos in your office. Always have. I know you, Cat.” Kara paused, her bravery faltering slightly. “I’m sorry if I overstepped, I just wanted to make today as smooth and easy as possible for you.” 

“Kara, relax. I was teasing.” Cat crossed back to the sofa and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you, darling.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, go get changed. I don’t want Olivia yelling at me if you’re late, she scares me.”

“Kara Zor-El, you are quite literally bulletproof.” The older woman walked around the couch and turned her back to Kara. “Zipper.”

Kara reached up and pulled the zipper down gently, stroking her thumb along Cat’s spine. “Olivia is just as bulletproof as I am, remember? Half of Air Force One landed on her, for Rao’s sake.”

A dry chuckle came from somewhere in Cat’s throat as she stepped into the bathroom attached to her office. 

“I hardly think the President is going to beat you up, dear.”

“She still scares me a little,” Kara grumbled, settling back into her seat. 

“Kara, darling, I’ve seen your sister have to rescue you from a moth. You’re not fooling me on this one. Olivia scares you more than a little or you wouldn’t be rushing me.” Cat's voice carried from the bathroom. 

“We didn’t have insects on Krypton!” Kara protested, “They’re not natural - like some kind of creepy, dusty butterfly.”

“So you said,” Cat reappeared in the doorway, her back to Kara. “Come zip me.”

She heard the other woman rise from her seat and moments later strong hands were tugging at the zipper, before circling her waist. Cat leaned back into the embrace. 

“You look beautiful,” Kara whispered as she pressed a kiss to the delicate skin behind Cat’s ear. 

The press secretary hummed appreciatively, ”I’d look even better if I could finish getting ready.”

Kara laughed and let go. ”Fine, you win. We need to be walking in 15 minutes.”

”You know, I don't remember you nagging me this much when you were my assistant.” Cat made her way back into the bathroom. 

”That's because I didn't. You'd have fired me and I actually liked keeping my job.” Kara leant against the door jamb and watched the other woman fuss with her hair and makeup.

”I could still fire you now, ” Cat grumbled, glancing up at her in the mirror.

”You like me too much.” The younger blonde grinned, her eyes sparkling. 

“Not that it’s gone to your head or anything.” Cat rolled her eyes. 

Kara stepped forward, offering her arm for the other woman to lean on as she stepped into her shoes. 

“Ready?”

“Aren’t I always?”

* * *

_That was quite the speech out there on my balcony, darling._

**You really think so?**

_I know so. Couldn’t have said it any better myself._

_Although, I’d had worn something that didn’t clash so much._

**Thank you, Cat.**

_Always. Now, have you had any more adventures running around L-Corp pretending not to be so... super?_

* * *

“You got this sir.” Supergirl smiled and stepped back, allowing the President to exit the room, relaxing as she heard the door shut behind him. 

“Fixing the President’s tie, Supergirl? People might wonder, you know.” The voice rang out from behind her, clear but lilting with the slightest edge of humour. 

Kara turned to face the blonde, a wry smile playing on her lips. “Ah, the President isn’t really my type, Miss Grant. Besides, I think I might be spoken for.”

“You think?” An immaculate brow arched upwards. 

The wry smile widened and a light blush dusted her cheeks. “Well, there’s someone. Someone pretty incredible, and while we haven’t discussed it, I think she might just be the jealous type. So, yeah, I think I’m spoken for.”

“You know, I handed my resignation to Baker on his way out.” Cat’s smile matched Kara’s easily. 

“You did?” The younger blonde tipped her head in confusion. “I thought you loved this job.”

“I do. But my allegiance was to Olivia, not Baker. He has a week to find a new Press Secretary.” Cat moved towards Kara, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Wait. So, this means what, exactly? Because if you’re going to go off diving again, tell me now. I don’t wanna think this is something it’s not, Cat. I-”

Cat silenced her with a brief kiss, resting her forehead against Kara’s. “I’m coming home, Kara. So yes, you are spoken for, if you want that.”

Kara beamed, bright and pure, before kissing Cat back fiercely. “I do.”


End file.
